tothfandomcom-20200214-history
Need to know: Nobility
Important Information # Women cannot hold titles in their own right. This means that the only way for a woman to have a title is to be the daughter of a man who holds a title or she could marry a man who has a title. There is also one other way and that is inheriting a title if there is no other heir to carry it on, but if she marries her husband would take control of the title and its affairs. # Widowed women can keep the title of their dead husband until they die. Or until they remarry. Whichever comes first! However, if the title has been passed onto her son, to avoid confusion with her son's wife, the widow can request to known as Dowager Duchess of Bedford for example. # In order to hold a noble or gentry title, the man must be 21 years of age or older. If your character holds a lesser title (see below), then the youngest that a lesser title can be held is 18 years of age, however, this will only be in name only and a male relative or trusted family friend would have to oversee the responsibilities attached to the title until said character turns 21 years of age. # All titles come with responsibilities! Noble titleholders are required to attend Parliament. Lesser Titles Lesser titles are titles that are given to the first sons of a Duke or Marquess. It must be a title that is below the title that the father owns. For example: A Duke may give his son a lesser title of a Marquessate, Earldom, Viscountcy or Baron. A Marquess may give his son the lesser title of an Earldom or Viscountcy or Baron. Inheritance Age If your character holds a lesser title, then the youngest that a lesser title can be held is 18 years of age, however, this will only be in name only and a male relative or trusted family friend would have to oversee the responsibilities attached to the title until said character turns 21 years of age. Second/Third Sons The father may choose to give his second/third son a lesser title still, but more often than not they would simply remain a Lord and attempt to marry a woman with a sizeable dowry to live off of as a member of the gentry class. Death When the father dies, his first son will take on the title which his father held and in time, he'd pass his lesser title onto his heir. Titles and Address Below is a table of how you should fill out your characters title/address field in their profiles. Note: Please remember that the first sons/heirs of Dukes, Marquesses are given lesser titles, therefore the rules for their title and address will need to be applied to that of whichever peerage they hold. The Marriage of Untitled Children Upon the marriage of untitled nobles, their title and address will be as follows. The rules below will also apply to their spouse. Category:How to Get Started